


The Love of Wilds (or the two winters they're girlfriends and the two they are not)

by ireallyshouldnt_behere



Series: The Chronicles of Blue and Green [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapter One is literally smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, The rest have content I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallyshouldnt_behere/pseuds/ireallyshouldnt_behere
Summary: The only thing Asami and Tonraq heard when they walk in the door is a slight buzzing sound coming from the kitchen.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The Chronicles of Blue and Green [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772764
Comments: 55
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

The only thing Asami and Tonraq heard when they walk in the door is a slight buzzing sound coming from the kitchen. They began removing their layers of clothing and shrugged to one another, mildly confused as to what Korra and Senna could be doing.

Asami was done removing her layers first and headed towards the kitchen where the buzzing had stopped, freezing immediately in her stride when she came around the corner and saw what’s in front of her.

Korra, in a sports bra, wiping the back of her neck with a rag. Not just the back of her neck, but her new undercut. Korra has an  _ undercut _ .

“Oh! You’re back already!” Senna said when she finally noticed Asami. “We didn’t hear you two.”

Korra turned around and flashed her girlfriend a lopsided grin. “Hi!” She turned her head to show off her new cut. “Do you like it?”

Asami was still frozen.

“Looks cool, honey!” Tonraq beamed as he finally walked by Asami, swooping in to kiss his wife.

“Show her the rest, Korra,” Senna said, pointing to the clip that was holding the rest of her hair up.

Korra raised her arms up and unfastened the clip, letting her new hair fall down and she shook it out a little to get it centered.

A  _ bob _ . A cute fucking choppy bob that hit right below her chin. Asami let out a completely undignified sob.

“Oh dear, I think we’ve broken Asami,” Senna cooed.

“How?” Asami said finally as she walked up to Korra. “How are you so perfect?” Asami cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks in her hands, looking lost. “How were you even created?”

“I’m both flattered and offended,” Senna said curiously.

Asami gave Korra one last look before kissing her hard and walking away, muttering something about ‘no way she actually exists,’ and ‘are abs like that even legal?’

Korra was wide-eyed and a little amused, but seriously a little concerned for her girlfriend’s wellbeing. “That was...interesting?”

“I think she liked it, at least?” Tonraq offered with a shrug as he bit into a bagel.

“I should probably go find her,” Korra mused.

“Your father and I are going into town once he brings the tree in,” Senna said with a knowing smirk. “We won’t be home until later tonight. Chief-y business, you know.” Waving her hand through the air with pomp.

Korra rolled her eyes and nodded, running off to find her girlfriend but also thankful for the information.

This was their second year coming to the South for winter break but this time it was a little different since Asami’s father had opted to stay in Republic City. Since he got to see the girls whenever he pleased he only deemed it fair that they got to spend as much time with Korra’s parents as possible. Tradition continued on, however, and Asami had gone with Korra’s dad to get the tree while she stayed back to cook with her mom.

It had been on Korra’s mind for a while, to cut her hair. It was just thick and heavy so it had always been a little annoying with running so much for soccer, but if she was being honest with herself she really just thought the slight undercut looked cool.

Clearly her girlfriend agreed very, very much. She had never seen Asami so speechless like that, but she really should have known. She knows how much it affects the girl to see her in a sports bra. It probably wasn’t the best time to drop that kind of look on her with her parents right there.  _ Oh well _ .

Asami was in the shower when Korra made it up to her room. She debated on whether to wait until she got out to talk or knock on the door for a moment before choosing the latter.

“Asami?” She asked after a gentle knock, poking her head in the door but giving the girl privacy still. “Asami are you ok?”

The water to the shower shut off and she could hear wet hair being wrung out. “Korra can I be very direct with you right now?”

“Of course you can.”

“I think I really just need you to fuck me right now. Is that ok?”

_ Oh _ .

“...like right now right now?”

“Korra.” Her tone held no room for funny business, and who was Korra to deny such a request?

She pushed the door to the bathroom open and strode in, picking up her girlfriend who had just stepped from the shower and kissed her with everything she had. Asami returned in kind, hands immediately going to scratch at the desperately short hair on the back of that deliciously tan neck.

“I take it you like the hair?” She panted between kisses.

“Korra please don’t make me beg,” Asami husked as her girlfriend scraped teeth along her jaw.

Thankfully the tan girl got the point, and turned to pin Asami to the wall behind them. A rough hand glided down her thigh and tapped her ankles, their signal to keep them locked and in place. She nodded and nearly whimpered as Korra took that same hand and slid two fingers through her folds.

“Please,” she begged anyway, throwing her head against the wall as Korra pushed in, biting on her pulse point for a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in.

It’s been a year. A year of learning each other’s bodies and limits. A year of absolutely amazing and mind blowing sex. Korra knew exactly what she was doing, she knew what Asami needed. It wasn’t often that her girlfriend  _ needed _ it rough, but today just seemed to be one of those days.

And she knew that when Asami needed it rough she needed it quick, there was no playing. She had set a damn near punishing rhythm, thrusting fast and deep, beginning to curl with each pump that had her girlfriend shaking as an orgasm crashed over her in waves.

Asami slumped in her arms and she gently extracted her fingers, wiping them off on her shorts before carrying the noodle in her arms to the bed.

“You ok?” She asks every time, and Asami has learned that it’s not just for her, but it’s for Korra too. It’s Korra’s way of knowing that Asami is happy, that she’s safe. She allows it.

She nods, sitting up and looking at her girlfriend with what can only be described as absolute devotion. “I need you.”

“You have me.”

“Again,” Asami stated as she hooked her finger in the front of Korra’s shorts. “I need...more.”

“More? You mean,” she threw her a cocky grin, “Harold?”

“Oh spirits! For the last time, Korra, we are not naming our strap-on Harold!” She tackled the giggling tan girl, poking her sides and enjoying a little tussle.

“How about Korra jr. or Asami jr.?” Korra bantered as they wrestled. “KJ or AJ for short, depending on who wears it.”

“Why do we have to name it? Can’t we just be normal?”

Korra flopped them finally and pinned Asami to the bed, pale hands above her head. “Since when have we ever been normal?”

She leaned down and kissed her hard, rolling her hips expertly into Asami, all their joking gone. She ground into her a few more times, smiling when the girl below her met each thrust.

“Ok we can call it whatever you want just please go get it.”

Korra hissed out a yes as she climbed off the bed, stripping off her clothes with expertise and fishing out their strap-on from their luggage. She smiled at thinking what TSA thought when that went through security. She had brought it just in case, since they don’t really use it too much but she always likes to be prepared.

With the last pull to the strap on her leg she turned around to see that Asami was on the edge of the bed, pupils blown and eyes raking over the scene in front of her. Korra grinned and made her way to the bed, climbing past her girlfriend and leaning up against the headboard, patting her lap.

Asami crawled up the bed, eyes locked on Korra whose mouth dropped at the sight, and in one motion she took the entire length of the member strapped to her into her mouth.

“Oh fuck, Asami,” Korra groaned. Her hips bucked involuntarily at the sight. She couldn’t feel it, but damn if it wasn’t hot to watch as Asami gave her an absolute show.

With one more pass down the length, she popped off and finished her crawl up to her girlfriend. She didn’t waste any time, however, as she quickly took the dildo and lined it up with her entrance, closing her eyes as she slowly sank down. She paused for a moment as she bottomed out, feeling hot hands grab hold of the bottom of her thighs. She opened her eyes to find Korra looking at her with  _ that _ look. That look that she loves so much.

“I love you,” she said as she rose up and slid back down, setting an even pace with her thrusts.

“Spirits, Asami,” Korra muttered, “I love you too.”

Asami started thrusting harder, Korra meeting her with every pump as shocks of pleasure reverberated through her body.

“I probably should have mentioned,” Korra said with a smirk, barely winded, “my parents are gone for the night. We can be as loud as we want.”

“Oh thank fuck!” That seemed to do the trick, Asami grabbed the headboard and set a grueling pace. Soon enough all that could be heard were grunts and the unmistakable slaps of skin as she rode Korra like her life depended on it.

She was lost in the sight of gloriously bouncing boobs for some time until she realized she was being lazy. Soon enough Korra was back to meeting each thrust, using her strong legs as leverage that had Asami whimpering with each pump. A pale hand came off the headboard to tease her own clit and soon enough she was clenching down, mouth open in a silent cry as another orgasm rolled through her.

Korra expertly flipped them, waiting for the spasms to stop before attempting to slide out.

“Don’t,” Asami stopped her from moving, opening her eyes and looking down at their joined bodies. “Stay. I still need you. I...spirits Korra I...”

“Hey it’s ok,” she soothed, not moving. “I’m right here. I’ve got you. Tell me what you need.”

“You, Korra I need you. Please.”

“You’ve got me, Asami.” She started to pull out slowly, which earned her a look but only went so far as to slide back in, earning her a thankful nod. She leaned down the capture her girlfriend’s mouth, never faltering in her thrusts.

As she quickened her pace she moved to Asami’s neck, not really being able to control her breathing if she’s kissing her and keeping up her pace. Pale legs locked around her back, hips rolling with each thrust as Asami’s need became more frantic. It wasn’t often that her girlfriend could orgasm this way, with just the strap on, but soon enough she was scraping at Korra’s back and holding on for dear life. A couple more thrusts and the legs around her tightened forcing her to stop as Asami came again.

She was proud of herself at her efforts and had her classic cocky grin until she tried to get up but Asami wouldn’t let her go.

“Asami?” Asami shook her head, Korra was worried.

“I need you,” Asami groaned, squirming again.

“You have me,” Korra soothed, trying to push herself up again and succeeding. “I’m right here.”

“Again.” She pleaded, squeezing her legs to sink Korra deeper.

“What’s in that beautiful head of yours, Sams. Something’s off.”

“It just won’t go away, Kor. I feel like every time we have sex I just want you even more and I’ve tried to be good but then you go and cut your hair like that and I just...”

“So you’re frustrated because you can’t get enough of me?” She smirked, it was cute. Asami locked eyes with her and squeezed her legs harder.

“Don’t make fun of me,” she tried for a glare but it melted when hips rolled into hers, giving her that sweet pleasure she needed.

“Well I’m in the same boat,” Korra positioned herself firmly on elbows, cradling the back of Asami’s head. She began a tortuously slow pace, pulling nearly all the way out to thrust back in. “I’m constantly distracted by you, the thought of you. Sometimes I get so overwhelmed at how much I want you.”

She rolled her hips back, meeting every increasing thrust, hands finding purchase on that beautiful back. “How do you cope with it? I feel like our schedules were so busy last semester I didn’t get enough of you.”

“If there’s one thing I’m good at,” she smirked, “is learning to control my urges.”

Asami huffed and bucked her hips, rolling them over and managing to keep Korra deep inside her, earning an impressed look. “Well I’m currently in the mood for losing control, so can we do that please?”

Oh and did they ever.

The sun had long set by the time they rolled off each other, panting and sweating. Strap on long gone in favor of tasting and feeling each other, muscles aching deliciously.

“I would have cut my hair so long ago if I knew you would have this reaction.” Her abs were screaming with each breath, but she looked over to see Asami smiling so brightly she knew it was worth every ache.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this view,” she whispered when hot hands wrapped around her stomach. Korra rested her chin on her shoulder, humming in agreement. The Auroras danced through the night sky, illuminating everything in soft light and Asami was mesmerized once more.

It was their third winter in the South together, their last winter break before graduation. Somehow it felt bittersweet almost, like the end of this tiny era that had found themselves in. Not that either of the girls had any intentions of stopping this tradition of coming to the Southern Water Tribe for the Spirits Festival and Christmas, but next year they’ll be grown ups and have actual jobs, it sort of won’t be the same.

And that’s where Korra was having her issue. Asami’s path had pretty much been set since birth. Even though her father had let her decide if she wanted the company or not, it had always been in her head that it was the only choice she wanted to make, and she told Korra that long ago when they were still just friends.

Korra on the other hand wasn’t too sure. She had chosen to major in Sports Medicine to have some medical degree to fall back on if her soccer career didn’t pan out. She also majored in International Business because, well, she’s technically supposed to be the future Chief of a nation. Asami never really pushed her on what was in store for their future, but with graduation imminent she really needed to buckle down on that.

For right now though? Right now she only planned on watching the spirits dance through the sky, wrapped warmly around the most precious gift life had ever given her. Asami Sato, the most amazing woman she had ever known. So gentle and understanding but an underlying fierceness that was ready to fight the second she was provoked. It has been one of the most refreshing things, to find someone who could be just as wild and carefree as herself. Asami loved adventure and was always up for trying something new. Even after two years of dating, she was never bored, even just laying around lazy Korra was completely happy and content in her girlfriend’s presence.

She never wanted to be apart from her.

“Dance with me?” She whispered, feeling Asami hum in reply.

She kept her hands on that thin waist, waiting for the girl to turn and for blue to meet green. When they did, she fell in love all over again. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” Asami replied with a kiss, sliding her hands around that deliciously tan neck. It wasn’t so much a dance as just swaying in circles, completely enraptured in each other’s faces in the lights of the Auroras.

Korra threw her a lopsided grin, “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this view.”

Asami laughed brightly, bringing their bodies closer and sharing a soft, lingering kiss. She scratched at the base of Korra’s neck, smiling when she felt the girl shiver. “Are you and your dad leaving early tomorrow?”

She hummed. “Most likely. The weather is supposed to be better than the last two years, but I want to get back to you as soon as possible.”

“Korra it’s your day to bond with your dad, don’t rush it.” The last two years on Christmas Eve when Korra and Tonraq have their day at the Spirit Oasis the weather has promised a storm by nightfall, so they try to return in a safe amount of time so they don’t have to beat the storm.

“It’ll probably take a little longer this year anyway. We have a lot to talk about.”

Asami has never asked about their day, all she knows is that Korra and her dad have a day where they go to some oasis and bond, but she’s never pressed on what it’s about. If Korra wanted to tell her, she knows she would.

“I should get you back to bed then,” she said as she moved in and wrapped herself flush around the human heater that was her girlfriend. Not that she was cold by any means, but sometimes her favorite form of intimacy with Korra was just being able to feel their bodies together like this and be held.

“Just a little longer,” Korra muffled into her neck, wanting the same exact thing. “I’m comfy.”

__________

“Big year coming up, Pipsqueak!” Her dad said once they got settled. She rolled her eyes lovingly at the moniker, but didn’t reply. “What’s on your mind?”

She stared off into the oasis, knowing that he will give her time. This had been their tradition since she was six, but this year felt the most important yet. She was graduating and this was her one wish to her parents was to let her finish college before letting the world know who she was. She wasn’t nervous for the world to find out, but she was nervous about whatever else lie ahead of her.

“I’m torn,” she finally mustered out, not able to look at him. He didn’t say anything as he waited for her to continue. “I thought it would be an easier decision to make once I was almost done with school but it’s almost worse now. I love Asami, dad, I...,” she finally turned to him and he had a soft, knowing smile on his face.

“Forget for a moment that you are heir apparent to the throne,” Tonraq said, smile gone now. “Where would you see your life heading in the next year?”

Asami immediately flashed in front of her eyes, of course. That’s why she was torn, she knew she had a duty to her people but what about a duty to her heart? That’s why her dad asked the question.

“After graduation I would see myself moving into an apartment in Republic City with Asami,” she answered honestly. “I have a standing invitation to try out for the Rebels, and she’s going to work for Future Industries, so we would both have jobs.”

He regarded her for a moment, face somewhat stoic, before looking out into the oasis. It was small, smaller than the one in the Northern Tribe but no less beautiful by any means. He smiled at the complacency he felt by sitting here.

“I never had a choice,” he began. “Not that I would have wanted one, but growing up I was groomed for only one thing: to rule. I was proud of who I was, I still am,” he added with a nudge and Korra laughed. “I was cocky though, and pretentious. I was always so quick with a decision before I had even thought of the consequences.”

“Sounds like someone else I used to know,” she smirked, thinking about herself.

“Haven’t you ever wondered where you got it from?” He laughed, looking back out to the lush greens around them. “I wanted to prove to my dad so bad that I would be a great leader, his ideal successor. Looking back now I could see how he always favored my brother instead, but my mind was so clouded. When I was banished I was mortified.”

Korra turned to face her father a little better. In all their years coming here, he had never opened up this much about what had happened to him all those years ago.

“I was 18, just about to finish my tattoos and the life I had known was ripped out from under me. Not only was I exiled but I was given a country that my father deemed as nothing more than a necrotic limb. He cut it off, both literally and figuratively, myself along with it. He wiped the Northern Tribe’s hands clean of the South, having wanted to do it for some time at that point, and left me to fail.”

He paused to get some tea out of a thermos they brought, offering some to her before continuing on.

“It was brutal,” he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment at the thought. “The South had been ignored for so long and had barely started to be able to build back up after the 100 Years War, and then to be cast away again was just another stab in the heart. I found my way here somehow, to the oasis, and spent a few days in deep introspection.” He took a look around, reminiscing in all those years ago.

“I was never in tune with the spiritual side of my upbringing,” he said with a cringe, “something Unalaq relished in reminding me. It was inevitably the reason for my banishment, but you already know that story.” Korra nodded. “I threw all my caution to the wind and submitted myself to the spirits, asking for their guidance. Days and days of thinking of what to do for this country I now had to take care of, and I was terrified. I wasn’t visited by any spirits, but I felt more at peace than I had in my whole life. Something about being here just cleared my mind of all the bad that had been done and I was left with only the thought of what I wanted and who I wanted to be.”

Korra understood. It’s why he brought her here that first time when she was 6. She was so frustrated at struggling to walk and with all her energy she was spiraling into a disaster, but being here had calmed her somehow. It became their routine.

“I landed on the thought that of everything, I never wanted to be like my dad and brother.” He looked proud and strong. “They held themselves in high esteem, above their people. I figured the best way to know my people is to work below them, to help lift them up so I can better understand their needs. I left this place with a strong determination, and it set my course. I worked myself to the bone everyday in any way I could. I went from door to door, offering what I could. I opened the Palace to families in need, spending every weekend hunting for food to feed anyone who didn’t have a hot meal. It took years, but I earned the respect and loyalty of the people, of  _ my _ people.”

“Things were looking up, the South was getting strong. I had found your mother and knew she was the one, instantly.” His face took on the most endearing look and Korra rolled her eyes lovingly. Her parents were cute. “You know the story there too but we got engaged only a week before my father died, and things essentially went to shit when Unalaq became Chief.”

Korra put a hand on her dad’s shoulder and scooted closer. She knew that even though her dad was strong, he would always be haunted by his younger brother’s actions.

“My father didn’t care too much about what I was doing in the Southern Tribe,” he carried on with a pat to Korra’s hand, “but my brother was a different ruler. He seemed smooth and was good with his words, but everything was laced with deceit. He favored tradition, which was actually just an oppressive and patriarchal regime. I couldn’t believe it when he waged war on us, but I wasn’t going to let my people down. I saw countless days of battle, and it killed me to leave your mother behind, never knowing if I would return. But then she got pregnant and I knew it all had to change.”

His tears started to form and he let them fall freely. Korra loved that the most about her dad, the fact that he looked so buff and scary but wore his heart on his sleeve. He was the best dad in the world, for all she knew.

“The fear in the pit of my stomach when we received that first threat on your life was unimaginable. The terror I had felt when I was banished was absolutely nothing compared to this. The first time I held you, spirits Korra the first time I held you it was like nothing I could ever imagine. That kind of love could cure anything, I’m sure of it.”

He smiled and wrapped her into a crushing side hug, ruffling her hair and earning him a glare that he laughed off.

“Everything was such a wild ride from the moment you were born,” he continued. “Every day brought something new, and I’m really not sure why I don’t have more gray hair than I do from raising you, Pipsqueak.”

“I was an absolute delight, thank you very much!” She said proudly, then shrunk under his knowing stare. “I mean, if you don’t count the almost dying, years of attitude, and running away for 6 months thing.”

He ruffled her hair again for good measure. “The point I’m trying to get to here, Korra, is that I’ve only ever wanted from you is your happiness.” He paused and turned his whole body to her, holding her shoulders to make his point. “When I have been able to raise you, I have never pushed the throne on you like I had on me. In fact with how much trouble it’s caused in your life I had hoped you would never want it, but it has been your decision to make and not mine.”

“Dad, I...” but she paused when he shook his head.

“Let me get this out, ok?” He waited for her nod before continuing. “From the moment you were born I swore I would move worlds for you to be safe and happy. You have always been so strong, so fiery and fierce. When I thought I lost you, oh spirits I blamed myself for so long for not protecting you better. I nearly abdicated the throne right then and there because I couldn’t handle the thought of it hurting you again. When you ran away I wanted to lock you in a damn cellar to keep you safe, but when we found you I finally saw that spark in your eyes that had been missing for too long.”

He stroked some hair behind her ear and smiled, her eyes blazing with the fire he knew was in her heart. “I realized that I had been holding you back in your own life all for the benefit of my own, for thinking that I was doing right by you when I wasn’t. You were still young, but you were such a determined little thing that I knew nothing would ever hold you back from what you wanted. I would never, ever hold you back from what you wanted, Korra. You are my daughter first, not a princess to a Tribe. Your birthright will always be there if you want it, but I want you to make your decision on life for  _ you _ , no one else.”

She let the weight of those words sink in before throwing herself into his arms in a bone crushing hug. Before she knew it they were both crying openly, not even trying to hold it back. She was free, finally, to be who she wanted to be.

“What about the Tribe?” She asked with a slight sniffle once they parted. “If I relinquish my right to the throne, who will it go to? One of the twins?”

He laughed and shook his head. “No, those two are doing just fine up there. The world is starting to favor democracy I think, so maybe we could head in that direction. But I also think we have plenty of time to figure it out, don’t you?”

She nodded with an easy smile, feeling lighter than she had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m going to ask Asami to marry me tomorrow.” She blurted out before her dad could even sit down. They had just gotten to their spot at the oasis, ready to catch up on this previous year in total even though they had seen each other more than normal.

This last year had been quite the eventful one, being that it was finally announced to the world that she was, in fact, alive. The news was met pretty much how they all expected it, that a lot of people wouldn’t believe it. Once she and her friends had graduated she told them first, well mainly Kuvira, who accepted her immediately and claimed she always knew there was something weird about her.

The rest of the world, however, had a little harder time understanding and believing. The Chief and Senna had made a televised announcement about why they kept their daughter from the world, explaining that they didn’t expect people to believe them immediately and to ask for their privacy still through this transition. They brought Korra on to the stage, decked out in a traditional Water Tribe dress, and the press went insane. There were so many flashes of photos and questions screamed at her that Tonraq had to rush them off the stage.

It went a little easier once they had released actual photos of little Korra growing up, but it was still hard to be followed by the press so much.

That’s where Asami came in. She had been so patient and amazing with the transition and helped to calm her girlfriend at every step. She herself had lived in the limelight most of her life and knew how to dodge unwanted media attention. They both knew it would happen, but Korra was so thankful that she had Asami there to soothe her when it all became too much.

Korra had been sure from day one that she wanted Asami in her life forever, but she forced herself to take it slow. They got a tiny apartment together after graduation and had spent the last 6 months relishing in being together almost all the time. It wasn’t like they hadn’t spent almost every night together at their dorms eventually but actually renting an apartment and learning to  _ live _ together with cooking and bills turned their relationship into something completely different, into something amazing.

It was no surprise when Korra was hired to play for the Rebels. They had been eyeing her since her first championship game and wanted her even more after working with them on the Little Rebels charity. It was her dream come true and she came home with the biggest, stinkiest smile every day.

Asami had started working as an engineer at Future Industries, brushing away the high corporate job her father wanted to give her in favor of starting low and earning the respect of the people who made up the bulk of the company itself. She could probably take over the whole company if Hiroshi wanted to retire, but she wanted to know the complete in’s and out’s of the place, and that started from the bottom.

Essentially every day was new to them, and Korra couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Three years of dating was enough, right?

“You don’t think I’m rushing, do you?” She asked when her dad finally sat. She smiled shyly when she saw he was laughing.

“Oh sweetheart,” he beamed and gave her a resounding slap on the back that only barely made her budge. “I could tell you wanted to marry her from the moment you brought her home to us.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“It’s not a bad thing, Pipsqueak,” he said with a nudge. “Also if you’re worried, don’t forget she’s already your wife anyway!”

Korra punched his arm, meeting solid rock but laughing anyway. “I thought we were over that!”

“Oh you’ll never live that down,” he smiled brightly. He watched as his daughter looked out into the oasis, brow furrowed slightly still in contemplation.

“I think it’s time I tell you about my tattoo,” he said sweetly, watching as Korra perked up in shock. She had asked multiple times, but he had always told her that when the time was right she would know.

“When you were born I was given a vision,” he said. “Well, I didn’t really know it was a vision since I’m a little inept at the spirit side of things, but I digress. Every night for weeks I dreamt of the same thing, Tui and La. Push and pull. It finally dawned on me what it was, you were my balance, my saving grace. You completed our little family and all was right in my world. I finished my tattoo and felt that it was the perfect piece to my puzzle, a Chief had to know how to give and take, how to create balance. It all made sense. But I was mistaken.”

He smiled at the confused look she gave him. “What I didn’t realize, was that the spirits eyes were different colors. One had blue eyes, while the other had green.”

“Asami,” she whispered.

“It took me years to realize,” he continued with a nod. “The vision would go away for sometime and come back, but always the same. I don’t think it dawned on me until you brought her back here all those years later. It clicked immediately and I felt so stupid for not seeing it when you two were little. It’s always been the same, you two circling around each other. You two are the perfect balance of push and pull, give and take.”

“How come you never told me this?” She asked, a little annoyed.

“You know as well as I do that fate has a weird way or working itself out,” he mused. “Would you have rushed if you had known? Would you love her any differently?”

“No,” she said after a moment of thought. “No I guess not. A vision doesn’t mean that it will come true. Honestly it might have made me panic if I had known from the start, that would have been a lot of pressure.”

He wrapped her in a strong side hug. “Exactly. You took your time and made sure that your decision was right for the two of you, not anyone else.”

“So you approve?”

“Honey I already see Asami as a daughter, so yes I approve. She makes you happier than I have ever seen you and there’s no way I could say no to that.”

She jumped into his arms and squeezed tight. “You’re the best dad in the world.”

“Speaking of dads,” he began with a crushing squeeze back, laughing as he heard his daughter wheeze. “Did you talk to Hiroshi?”

“Of course I did,” she mused. “He cried.”

Tonraq barked out a laugh. “Of course he did! Always soft, that one.”

She fixed him a look that was akin to her mothers and raised his hands in defeat.

__________

She woke later that night to colors dancing on the ceiling of her room. It had been storming the last few nights so her and Asami hadn’t been able to cuddle and watch the Auroras like they normally do. She rolled to her side and looked at her girlfriend who was sound asleep on her stomach.

She got choked up just looking at her right now, so peaceful and serene as she huffed away lightly in her sleep. Even with her face deep into a pillow and hair somehow still pristine in all different directions, Asami was perfect. The light from the Auroras illuminated her body and Korra was enraptured. Even with a baggy sleep shirt on she could see the delicate lines of a strong back that rose and fell with each breath. Pale arms that wrapped around her pillow were a canvas for the dancing lights, always making Korra’s breath hitch at the sight.

This was it, right here in this moment, this was all she wanted. She started tracing soft fingers down Asami’s back and then back up to brush hair out of that beautiful face she loves so much. She ached at the profound sense of  _ home _ she felt when she looked at her girlfriend, and hoped to all fates out there that Asami felt the same.

“Korra?” A very groggy voice said softly.

“Sorry if I woke you,” she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the sleepy girl’s temple.

She hummed. “I don’t mind at all, you know that.” She reached out for Korra who gladly slipped forward and held onto her, rubbing small circles on her back.

Asami rolled so she was laying more on her back, looking up at Korra with those damn eyes that made her weak and she had to dive in for a kiss. It was soft and slow, she felt no need to rush, but was still breathless when she broke from those lips she constantly craved.

“Asami?”

“Mmm?” She hummed as she slid a hand under the hem of Korra’s top, running fingers up her side.

“Asami I love you so much,” she started softly, “I love you more than I could ever describe. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but being here right now, there’s no place I’d rather be.”

“Korra? Are you ok?” Asami asked with a little concern.

She rolled away to grab something from her nightstand and came back to Asami, nervous but ready. “Asami if I could wake up to you like this every day, morning or night, for the rest of my life that would make me the happiest woman on earth. I had this big speech planned out for tomorrow but all I want is you, right here, with me. Asami, will you marry me?”

She held up a thin necklace with a white pendant on it and Asami already had a hand to her mouth with tears in her eyes.

“The pendant has the Southern Tribe symbol and Raava, like my tattoo,” Korra said softly when Asami couldn’t answer yet, but she wasn’t worried about it being a no. “But also there’s this,” she gestured to the ring that was hanging on the necklace next to the pendant. “Your dad gave it to me when I told him I was going to ask you to marry me. It was your mother’s, and he held onto it for you until...”

She was cut off by Asami crashing into her, pulling her into probably the tightest embrace she’s ever felt from her girlfriend.

“Yes! Spirits, yes, Korra,” she mumbled into her neck.

“Come with me,” Korra said with a squeeze, signaling to let her go. She climbed off the bed and held her hand out to Asami who grabbed it easily and followed to the window.

They bathed in the soft light of the Auroras, soaking in each other’s ecstatic smiles and watery eyes. Korra removed the ring from the necklace and got down on one knee.

“I wish she could have been here to give you this herself, or to help me pick out a different ring,” Korra said as she slipped Yasuko’s ring onto her fiancée’s pale finger. “But I hope you get to be able to look down at your hand and remember that she’s with you always, no matter what.”

Korra stood up and kissed away the tears on those beautiful cheeks she loved so much, knowing that they were both tears of joy and sadness. She held up the necklace with a questioning look and Asami nodded and turned around.

“I carved the Tribe symbol and Raava because of their connection to me,” she said as she clasped the back of the necklace and kissed the tender spot above it. “But also because I want you to be reminded when you look at it that you are my home now, just as much as the South is. You are my light that gets me through the darkest times. I love you so much and I can’t promise our life will be perfect and easy, but I promise to always try and make you as happy as you can be.”

Korra turned her around and pulled her close. They just swayed for a while, content at looking at each other with so much love it would probably make someone sick if they saw it.

Asami broke first and laughed, leaning forward to drop a wet kiss on a tan cheek.

“What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking about the first time I saw you at orientation,” she mused with a wicked smile.

“What about it?”

“I just felt in that moment when we locked eyes that I was about to have the wildest ride of my life. I guess now it’s just going to be my whole life.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all,” she said as she leaned in for another kiss, deeper this time. “I’ve got a thing for wild.”

And a wild ride did she ever have that night. Something about seeing Asami in only a betrothal necklace really lit a fire in Korra’s already raging passion for the girl. Her  _ fiancée _ !

//

They had to wake only a few hours later, with Senna calling that if they didn’t get up soon she would send up Naga.

They showered quickly together before Asami covered up both of their hickeys that they haphazardly gave each other last night. Asami had taken to getting makeup that was Korra’s tone quickly after they started dating since she had found that tan skin to be irresistible.

They slipped on comfy clothes and admired the soft band around that pale neck in Korra’s full length mirror. Now that it was light out Asami could see the design better. The band was a thin but sturdy black fabric that had deep blue woven into it. Blue wasn’t necessarily Asami’s color, but unless you looked very close it seemed black. She loved it, it was perfect.

The tan girl couldn’t help but sprinkle wet kisses all over the adorned neck and face of the girl she was going to marry.

“Ok Casanova let’s go before your dog decides to join the kissing party.” Asami still grabbed the front of Korra’s shirt and brought her in for a searing kiss before walking away and smacking her ass.

“The absolute death of me,” Korra muttered as she trailed behind, running up to grab a handful of ass in return. Asami yelped and they wrestled each other all the way down the stairs and into the lounge room for ass smacking dominance.

“I win!” Asami sang as she bounced into the room, waving a greeting at Tonraq and Senna.

“You got a head start,” Korra said with a pout as she stuck out her tongue. A cough brought them both back out of their little battle.

“Mom! Dad!” Korra beamed. “Might I introduce you to your future daughter-in-law, my future wife, Asami Sato?” She bowed for dramatic effect and Asami swatted her shoulder.

“Ok, Princess Charming,” Asami laughed as she walked over to envelope the two crying parents into a tight hug.

“Oh honey!” Senna cooed as she threaded her hand through Asami’s hair. “I’m so happy for you two! Let me see!” She leaned in slightly to take a look at the necklace.

“There’s this too,” Asami said with a soft smile as she held up her left hand and Senna gasped.

“She wouldn’t have it any other way,” Senna said with a watery smile and the two embraced again, followed closely with Tonraq and then Korra who hates being left out of group hugs.

“And also none of that ‘in-law’ business!” Tonraq said gruffly. “She’s our daughter and that’s that.”

They all smiled at each other and hugged again before going to grab coffee and little goodies to eat while they opened gifts. Asami handed Korra hers first once they all sat down.

She nearly dropped it when she opened it, gasping and ripping her eyes towards a very smug Asami.

“You see I had this big speech planned out and I was going to....”

She was cut off by Korra tackling her and kissing her absolutely stupid right there in front of her parents.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes, spirits YES,” each yes was punctuated with a kiss. “You’re such an ass!”

“Girls no sex on the floor please,” Senna said with disinterest as she looked at her nails while Tonraq studied the ceiling intently.

Asami reached into the box that had been thrown off Korra’s lap in her kissing haste, pulling out a betrothal necklace of her own and a small velvet box.

“Ok my turn,” Asami said with a smile as she held up the necklace. “This, right here,” she gestured to not only Korra but her parents and the room. “This is something I didn’t even know I was missing in my life, but with you I can’t imagine the life I had before it. Wherever we decide to be in the world, all I want is you right next to me. I love you so much and it would make me the happiest woman alive if you would marry me, Korra.”

“How could you be happiest if I’m happiest?” Korra bantered with a smirk, definitely crying.

“Just say yes dammit.”

“Yes I’ll marry you!” Korra leaned over and kissed her again, much less aggressively this time. “But I’m still happier.”

“In your dreams.”

“Oh but Asami,” Korra oozed with sickly sweetness. “You are my dream.”

“Oh my Raava,” Asami said with her face in her hands. “You’re ridiculous. Come over here and let me put this on.”

Korra slid over and turned away, giving up her neck.

“It’s the symbol of the Southern Tribe inside the Future Industries cog, representing where we both came from.” She clasped the back and brushed her hands over Korra’s shoulders, pushing her a little to turn back around. “The pendant itself has little indents around it that resembles the little rivets of a soccer ball. It’s pretty imperceptible unless you know what you’re looking at, but I wanted you to have something that means so much to you on it too.”

“You nerd, I love it!” Korra looked ready to cry again. It was something so small but Asami knew it meant so much to her, it was incredible.

“I know it’s not Water Tribe tradition,” Asami continued as she reached for the velvet box, “but it is in the Fire Nation, where my lineage is from.”

She opened the box to reveal one of the most beautiful rings Korra had ever seen. It looked to be a platinum band with an oval sapphire on it surrounded by small diamonds. It was completely modest, and Korra loved it.

“The band is made of platinum and some precious metals from deep in the Southern Tundra,” Asami continued as she pulled out the ring and held out for Korra’s hand. “Platinum is the strongest metal on earth and those from the tundra are so rare that I thought it was the perfect symbol of my love for you, strong and rare. The sapphire is just because you look amazing in blue but the diamonds are for your strength, will, and determination. I am in constant awe of you, Korra, and I can’t wait to spend my life with you.”

Asami slipped the ring onto a tan finger and got lost in those blue eyes she loved so much. They were broken out of their loving gaze when they heard sniffles on the couch, both looking over to find their parents crying together on the couch.

“I’m sorry,” Senna sobbed. “But I just love you two so much and I don’t know how my gifts will compare to this.”

“It’s ok, dear,” Tonraq soothed with a squeeze to his wife. “I always love the socks you get me.”

She swatted him and they all broke out into intoxicating laughter, completely content in each other.

“Let’s go call my dad,” Asami said once they hugged the parents again. Hiroshi still opted to stay home over winter to let them have their time with Korra’s parents, but they were definitely missing him right now.

Korra couldn’t help but steal hot kisses as they headed for the nearest laptop. A life full of this, she couldn’t wait.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you ready?” Asami was nearly bouncing with excitement as she stood next to her wife. It might have been the cold too, but she wanted to go with excited.

“I’ve been ready!” Korra groaned, wondering why the blindfold was necessary, but she allowed it. Whatever made Asami happy made her happy and she smirked at the excited bouncing next to her.

“Well, Mrs. Korra Sato of the Southern Water Tribe,” Asami said with a dramatic flare, tugging at the blindfold. “I give you our new home!”

Korra blinked in the bright light from the snow and nearly melted at the sight. Their home. A winter home, technically, but she didn’t care about technicalities right now. In front of her was their brainchild, a house that they designed together and put in many sleepless nights hammering out details on exactly how they wanted everything. Korra had the creative mind and Asami was analytical, so they mainly had battled on how things would work rather than why they wanted it.

They had the discussion after they got engaged as to where they would live, and with both their jobs keeping them in Republic City at the moment they opted to keep their little apartment until they needed more. They had decided, however, that they knew they would almost always spend the winter in the South, and they had taken to visiting as often as possible. It seemed only natural that they would want a house of their own out there.

To be honest, they really had the money for it too. Korra, even though she was a free agent and didn’t have a contract yet, was still making great money playing soccer for the Rebels. Asami was making a decent wage as an engineer, but she has had a healthy bank account her whole life since her dad always wanted her to be protected.

That led them to buying a nice chunky of land and commissioning a house to be built for them in the South. Though only a few miles down the road from their parents home, Korra and Asami’s house couldn’t have been more different. It was much smaller and modern with trees flanking the side and wrapping far behind the house to give them a large back yard but plenty of privacy. Not that they need it out here since they were the only families for miles, but whatever.

They settled on white, grey and black for the outside, making it look unassuming but the inside would, hopefully, have an open enough floor plan to be large and spacious inside. Korra itched to find out.

“Well Mrs. Asami Sato of the Southern Water Tribe,” equally as dramatic, “I’ll race you!” She bolted towards the door, laughing maniacally at her wife’s angry screams behind her. She slammed into the door but she already knew she couldn’t get in without a key, nor would she really want to cross this path without her wife by her side.

Asami came up behind her and smacked her butt. “Where’d you think you were going without a key, dork?”

“Yea yea let’s just go in I’m excited!”

“Well hop on then,” Asami said as she bent down slightly in front of her. “You know the drill.”

Korra climbed expertly onto Asami’s back. “Ah, my noble steed. I forgot too often that you can carry me.”

Korra heard Asami mutter ‘dork’ before she unlocked the front door and walked in. They had forgone the tradition of carrying your wife across the threshold of a new home when they got their first apartment together after college. They deemed it antiquated at best, and even if Korra was stronger it seemed more fun to get a piggyback ride over any new threshold in their lives.

Light shined through the back windows and illuminated the open space in front of them enough to get a taste of what was inside and they gasped. Flipping on the lights while Korra slipped off her back, Asami started getting a little choked up at the sight of all their hard work in front of their eyes. Feeling a hot hand slip into her own, she looked over at her wife who was just as in awe.

“It’s amazing!” Korra said with a squeeze, Asami could only nod.

They walked through the house hand in hand, noting all the small details that each of them had wanted and how perfectly it worked. They wandered upstairs, taking time to appreciate all of the photos that had been hung on the walls. Photos of the both of them and their family and friends through life, but also numerous ones from their wedding earlier that year. They made their way in, checking out all of the bedrooms before making it to the master suite. They reckoned that a five-bedroom was perfect, since they have a lot of friends that want to come and visit and maybe even a kid or two of their own someday, but there was no rush.

Their bedroom was hands down their favorite part of the house. A large inlaid bay window overlooked the backyard into the tundra, which gave them a nice little nook to rest in and watch the Auroras shine together like they always loved to do.

Korra dropped Asami’s hand and ran for the enormous bed, jumping high and crashing into the pillowing softness of huge, fluffy bedding. Her wife chuckled and made her way over with a little less frivolity, but climbing onto the bed and cuddling into tan skin anyway.

“What do you think?” Korra asked as she rolled over and pulled Asami closer.

“It’s everything I’ve ever wanted,” she replied with a kiss. “Just like you.”

Korra kissed back with an eye roll. “You’re such a sap.”

//

It was nice being able to walk around the Spirits Festival with her parents now that their secret was out, but it’s not like anyone treated them any differently. This year had just led to more people stopping them to congratulate Korra and Asami on their marriage earlier in the year, but besides that they spent it as they normally did.

When it came time to maneuver towards the fire and throw in their offerings, they both skipped the table laden with knick-knacks. Over the last few years they had opted to find something on the table that spoke to them, but this year both Korra and Asami had made their own.

Asami carved a wooden key, representing their new house together, and engraved  _ The Sato’s of the Southern Water Tribe _ on it. When she and Korra had gotten engaged they had come to a quick decision that they would just join their last name and title together, since Korra technically didn’t have a last name and Asami wanted to have that little piece of her wife on her own name as well.

Korra had made a miniature easel like Asami had that very first year, and on it she engraved the betrothal necklace she had made for her wife.

In essence, they had both wanted to make tokens for Asami’s mother who couldn’t be here to watch them move into this next step in their lives. It had gotten a lot easier over the last few years for Asami and Hiroshi since they’ve reconnected with the two people that knew Yasuko the best. Years of soothing and telling stories has made the memory of her life happy, and they do their best not to dwell on the horror that took her away too soon.

Later that night as they watched the Auroras dance through the sky, nestled snugly in their nook in their new home, Korra pulled her wife close.

“Our first Spirits Festival,” she whispered, “do you remember it?”

“Of course I do,” Asami whispered in reply.

Korra laughed lightly. “Well I never showed you my totem that I made.”

Asami hummed. “I did kind of wonder what it was but I assumed it was either personal or you would tell me eventually.”

“Well now is eventually,” she replied as she rubbed circles onto a pale arm. “I made a Future Industries cog, and I said that I hope my message gets passed up to your mom. That even though our relationship was new I promised her I would take care of you to the best of my ability. I asked her to watch over us as our relationship grew. I didn’t show you because even back then, I hoped that someday I would be able to attend the Festival with you as my  _ real _ wife, and I didn’t want to scare you off.”

Asami had turned over to look at the sweet face of the woman she loved so much who always seemed to rock her world with the thought she put into everything. Korra always knew exactly what Asami needed, even when she didn’t know herself, and it was what she loved most about her.

She brushed a lock of short hair behind Korra’s ear and kissed her gently. “Have I told you lately that you’re amazing, Korra?”

“I could stand to hear it more,” she replied with a smirk. “I love you, Asami.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it, so if you're here back with me then thank you so much! I hope you've enjoyed my story of these two lovers, and I hope you're all doing well.

**Author's Note:**

> Korra's undercut inspiration!! - https://twitter.com/Pockicchi/status/1041492154324066305?s=20


End file.
